Cinderace
is a -type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation VIII. It is the final form of Scorbunny, and it evolves from Raboot starting at level 35. Biology Physiology Cinderace is a bipedal, lagomorphic Pokémon with white fur, a red fur tuft on its head (along with a yellow accent that gives off an impression of a crown) and large ears, each with yellow insides. On its torso, there are black "shoulder bands" over the arms and a "cleavage marking," which gives the impression of a tank top. On the bottom, it has red haunches with one yellow stripe on each side and fluffy cuffs which give off the impression of shorts. Its legs are mainly black with red tipped toes. As Gigantamax Cinderace, it becomes larger with a few alterations. Its ears become longer, and their yellow insides extend. It stands atop a gigantic Pyro Ball that has a mouth and eyes. Several fire-like ears can be seen around it, and a crest shaped like a fiery bird sits on top of the fireball's head. Behavior Similarly to Incineroar, Cinderace are very confident and love the spotlight. They also get pumped up when cheered on- in fact, if they get too confident, they risk getting overtaken and being put in a tough spot. Natural abilities Cinderace are skilled with both offense and defense. They have very powerful legs and are skilled with juggling thanks to training so hard as a Raboot. Cinderace are able to create a burning soccer ball by kicking a pebble and igniting it, and by using their powerful kicking abilities, they are able to leave their opponents with a scorch mark. When it undergoes Gigantamax, the burning ball at Cinderace’s feet grows to massive proportions thanks to Gigantamax energy. If Gigantamax Cinderace kicks the ball using its well-honed techniques, its fighting spirit will possess the ball and cause it to pursue opponents as if it has a mind of its own. Gigantamax Cinderace also boasts incredible leg strength— in fact, its legs are said to rank among the strongest of all Pokémon. Even without its gigantic Pyro Ball, it can deliver powerful kicking moves that overwhelm other Dynamax Pokémon. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset By leveling up |'Pyro Ball'|Fire|Physical|120|90|5}} By TM By TR By breeding By tutoring |'Blast Burn'|Fire|Special|150|90|5}} |'Fire Pledge'|Fire|Special|80|100|10}} Sprites Trivia *Cinderace is the second final evolved form of a starter that remains pure Fire. The first is Typhlosion. *Cinderace continues the trend of Fire-type starters being based on animals from the twelve-year Chinese Zodiac, with Cinderace representing the Year of the Rabbit. *Cinderace and the members of its evolutionary line have numerous advantages compared to the other Galar Starters and their lines. The line's advantages include: **A unique Hidden Ability in Libero (an ability exclusive to Cinderace's line), **A wide ranging move pool, **And two signature moves (Court Change and Pyro Ball) instead of just one. Additionally, while Drum Beating and Snipe Shot (Rillaboom and Inteleon's respective signature moves) have only 80 base power, Pyro Ball has 120 instead. Origin Cinderace is based on a rabbit and a soccer player. In the UK, which is the real-life equivalent of Galar, soccer is called "football." Etymology is a combination of cinder, race '' (referring to its speed), and ''ace (a player rank). Gallery 815Cinderace Pokémon HOME.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon